


In the Afterlife

by something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Gen, this is super short and a little sad and super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain/pseuds/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander sees his family and friends in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Afterlife

Heaven is warm. It reminds Alexander of his days back in St. Croix, before he came to New York.

 

It's not what Alexander expected from the afterlife.   
He's surprised he's here. Alexander hasn't always been faithful to what he believed or faithful in general. After John and Maria and Eliza, Oh God, Eliza, what had he done? Had he doomed his wife and children to poverty instead of prosperity? Angelica, his poor daughter had been devastated when Philip had died, what would this do to her? How would Eliza explain this to them? Little Philip was only two, how would he turn out? No father, his mother heartbroken? No, he had faith in Eliza and Angelica, they would make sure that their kids were taken care of. He would see them one day, he would see Eliza and his children, his family reunited.   
"Pop!" is all he hears before he's smothered in a hug.  
It's Philip. His son, his son is here. Alexander can't help but be moved to tears, his son is back. 

"Philip, I've missed you so much. Your mother, Oh God, your poor mother was heartbroken after you died. Angelica, your sister, she was so devastated. We've missed you so much." Alexander is babbling, he can't help it, he's missed his son so much. 

"I'm alright, Pop. I'm happy that you're here." Philip says and he smiles and Alexander falls apart.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Let's go find John." Alexander says. 

John stops his soldiers chorus to punch him in the face. Then he's hugging him, and it hits him. John hadn't got to grow old, hadn't seen Philip being born, hadn't seen what he had done since the war. Alexander hugs back and looks, really looks at John.

"You haven't aged a day since I saw you." said John, grinning at him. 

"I've missed you so much, John. You don't know how much I've got to tell you." Alexander says.  
So he does, he recounts the stories of what happened after the war and beyond. John listens with rapt attention. 

"What became of Mulligan and Lafayette?" John asks. 

"Doing well, last I had heard from them. We were all devastated by your death, I imagine they'll feel the same about me, when they get word of it." Alexander says, twisting his hands.

"I'll be happy to have the old band of scrappy miscreants back together." John says grinning. 

"John, this is my son, this is Philip." Alexander says, introducing them.

"It's wonderful to meet you finally, Philip. Thanks for taking care of him when I couldn't." John says. 

Angelica comes next. Her eyes are just as bright and wonderful as Alexander remembered them. When she sees him she strides over and slaps him in the face twice. 

"Of all the stupid and irresponsible things you could've done, you go and duel someone?!" Angelica yells. When she sees Philip she rounds on him. 

"And you, I swear to everything that you two are going to be the death of me. What were you thinking dueling Eacker like a fool?" Angelica continues. 

"I'm happy to see you too, Angelica. I've missed you." Alexander says, pulling his dearest sister in law in for a hug. Angelica softens and hugs him back. When he pulls away, Angelica is still grumbling about his stupidity.

"What became of my wife?" Alexander asks. 

"She's fine. Became more like you after you died, she's nonstop with her efforts." Angelica said. 

"And my children?" Alexander asks. 

"They're fine. They miss you so much." Angelica says.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Angelica." Alexander says.

"I'm satisfied." Angelica says, smiling. 

Mulligan comes after Angelica, just as loud and boisterous as he remembered him. After Mulligan it's Lafayette, flamboyant and cursing at Alexander in French. He has missed them so much; The Sons of Liberty were back together again. When Burr comes, he decides to let him be. Alexander knows that he feels guilty about their petty duel, but he will come to him in time. Forgiveness is a virtue Alexander has come to value all these years without Eliza by his side. He learns to finally slow down, he wasn't out of time anymore.   
She arrives last, but Alexander's prayers are answered when he finally sees her. She looks bright and beautiful, and she's here. He wouldn't be surprised if she dosen't want to see him, but when she finally spots him, she cries in joy and hugs him. 

"My Alexander." She whispers. He had waited decades to hear her voice again, he had missed her most of all. 

"Eliza. Eliza, My Eliza." Alexander repeats over and over again. 

"I've missed you. I've so much to tell you." Eliza says. 

"I have much to tell you too. Eliza, I want to apologize. I am so so sorry for putting you through this heartbreak and sorrow. Could you ever manage to forgive me, Eliza?" Alexander asked, pleading. 

"There wasn't a day that I didn't miss you, Alexander. I have been waiting to see you again, it was only a matter of time." Eliza says, and then she kissing him. He had missed her so so much. 

This was his legacy, his symphony finished, his garden flourishing.


End file.
